


Into It

by diamondforger



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Nail Polish, Power use for fun and flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Z has some questions, and Syd is happy to use that as an excuse to flirt.





	Into It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATLPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATLPanther/gifts).

"Hey, Syd, can I ask you a question?"  
Syd looked up from doing her nails to focus on her roommate. Z was slouched on her bed, headphones half off, staring at her laptop screen.  
"I guess," Syd sighed with fake annoyance, "I mean it's not like I can escape while these dry,” she said as she turned her chair around, “What do you want to know?”  
"So..." Z said, slowly closing her laptop, "I know that all these old movies about teenager parties are super inaccurate, but..." she looked over at Syd, "Like how inaccurate? These tropes have got to come from somewhere."  
"Oh my gosh," Syd hurriedly put down her nail polish brush, clapping her hands together excitedly, "You’ve never gone to parties like that have you? Wait, you've never been to a sleepover before!"  
"And I don't need to," Z cut her off with a wave of her hand, "I'm not asking to try this."  
"Oh okay,” Syd pouted before continuing, “So what do you want to know? Because I used to host parties all the time. I can tell you everything."  
"So," Z asked fully taking off her headphones, "Is spin the bottle a real thing? Like a real real thing that actual teenagers do?"  
"Oh," Syd sighed, "Kinda. It's really lame to actually play but I think most people have tried it at least once."  
"What about pillow fights?"  
"Real, but nothing like the movies. Much more brutal and a lot less feathers."  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Only worth it if the people you’re playing with are brave enough to suggest interesting dares."  
"Seven minutes in heaven."  
"Ugh, no."  
"No, it's not real or no, it's not fun?"  
Syd laughed. "Well, I at least had the dignity to get pretty girls to kiss me without needing to resort to stupid games like that."  
There was the slightest moment of silence as Z leaned forward, with a curious expression. "Girls?"  
“You didn’t know?” Syd grinned, blowing carefully on her nails, “That’s fine. I’m used to people assuming I’m straight because I know how to put on eye shadow.” She pretended to be focused on her nails as she watched Z carefully out of the corner of her eyes.  
Syd had been paying close attention to her new roommate. After all, Z was strong, beautiful, and the only other woman she’d met that could relate to having powers. Perhaps a little more butch than Syd usually went for, but definitely attractive.  
And as she’d been watching Z, she noticed a definite lack of interest in the any of the men around them. Not that that necessarily meant anything, all the men they worked with were either weird as fuck, or too straight-laced for someone like Z.  
“So, how did you seduce all the pretty girls?” Z asked, leaning back on her bed with a sly grin.  
“Oh it’s easy,” Syd said rolling her chair over to Z’s bed, “I would just ask,” she said placing a hand on Z’s knee, careful to make sure her nails didn’t smudge. Looking up with her most seductive smile, she asked, “What did you do?”  
“I would duplicate myself,” Z answered with a wry chuckle, seemingly not noticing Syd’s efforts, “They would either run away screaming and calling me a freak or they’d be super into it.”  
“Oh my god, that’s horrible,” Syd pulled back.  
“Maybe,” Z said casually, “but I’d rather them find out first then get close to someone and then have them think you’re a freak.”  
“That’s, um, I guess that’s fair.” Syd muttered. Suddenly, she remembered why she didn’t like dating tomboys. They always had to ruin moments with stupid jokes or awkward stories. It was equally endearing and frustrating.  
She took a small breath and put back on her flirtatious smile. “What do you mean they were into it?”  
“It’d be easier to just show you,” Z said finally returning Syd’s flirtatious grin with one of her own, “If you’re okay with that.”  
“Sure.” Syd said heat already rising in her cheeks as she met Z’s gaze.  
As soon as she’d said it, another Z appeared next to Syd. The Z duplicate pulled Syd out of her chair, looping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.  
“I can feel everything they feel, but I can only talk through my origin body,” Z explained casually as her duplicate body cupped Syd’s cheek in her hand, pulling their faces closer together.  
The duplicate certainly felt real. Syd could even hear Z heart pounding where their chests met. Z breath was warm across her lips as they inched closer and closer together.  
“Do you understand what I mean?”  
Syd gasped. She’d been so focused on the Z in front of her that she’d missed the other one sliding in behind her. Sandwiched between equally hot copies of her crush, Syd felt her entire body heating up.  
The Z behind her brushed aside her hair and began kissing her neck slowly. Syd let her head fall back, away from the Z duplicate as the original threaded her fingers through Syd’s hair, pulling just enough to make Syd moan. Four hands slid over Syd’s body, grabbing gently and her hips and shoulders as she sunk into the moment.  
Then, suddenly, the heat vanished as Z’s duplicate vanished.  
“So, were you into it?” Z murmured in Syd’s ear.  
Syd cleared her throat, sure that her face was burning. “It certainly wasn’t bad.” Z chuckled. “But you didn’t even kiss me on the lips,” Syd snapped, “bit of a rip off if you ask me.”  
“Oh okay, princess,” Z said, pulling away.  
Syd turned to look at her but was met with a firm kiss. Z’s lips were chapped, of course, but also warm and strong. Syd found herself grabbing Z’s face, threading her fingers through Z’s long dark hair. Z responded by teasing Syd’s mouth open and kissing her deeply.  
She wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted, but by the time they’d separate, Syd was lightheaded and gasping for air. She pulled away slightly to get a better look at the woman she’d just kissed. Z looked just as flushed and out of breath as her, but seemed slightly distracted.  
“Um, Syd?” she said reaching a hand up to grab at Syd’s arm. “I think you just got nail polish in my hair.”  
Syd gasped, untangling her hands from Z’s hair, and she could feel some the nail polish sliding off into Z’s hair as she did. “Oh no, they’re ruined! I’ll have to start all over.”  
“You can do that later,” Z said before pulling Syd back into the kiss.


End file.
